


Blood Brothers

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Biting, Coming Untouched, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Mild Angst, Mild D/s, Top!Benny, assplay, bottom!Dean, happy end, mild bloodplay, mild dirty talk, spn!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had no right to judge anything about Dean’s life. Especially not when he hadn’t even bothered to come look for him. One wrong word sends him running into Benny’s arms. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



> this is a giftfic for [angelus2hot](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/)
> 
> This is my first ever Dean/Benny fic :-)

He hadn’t meant to run out on Sam. It was just... things were so hard. Things were so fucking _hard_. Dean still couldn't believe that Sam hadn't even _tried_ to look for him. He tried not to feel hurt - he really did. But he couldn't help but feel equal parts rage and distress when he even looked at his brother. 

And then when Sam had questioned whether _Benny_ was safe… was _appropriate_ , well, that had just been the final straw. 

“It’s always been you and me, Dean. You and me. We hunt monsters, Dean. We kill them. Since when do you trust monsters? Huh? Purgatory change you so much?”

" _Always been you and me_?” Dean laughed bitterly. “Since when? Since fucking when, Sam?” 

Running a hand through his hair, Dean turned away. “Thought it was. The Winchester Brothers against the world. Always had each other’s back. And then what happened? I want to purgatory, you hit a dog, and _Amelia_ happened. That’s what happened. Well, fuck you, Sam!” Dean was shouting at this point, but he didn’t care. 

“Benny was there for me when I needed him! When I was in fucking _purgatory_ , being pursued by monsters that hated me because I was human. Ah! But that wasn't all, Sam. Oh no, those monsters didn’t just hate me because I was human. No, there were monsters that hated me because _we put them there_. Vamps, and weres, shifters and djinn. Not to mention the fucking leviathan! And while you were living your apple pie life, with your girlfriend and your _dog_ , Benny was watching my back. Benny was making sure I survived. So don't you say a fucking word against Benny! You don’t have that right."

Dean stood there panting. Waiting. He needed Sam to deny it. To say that he was important. That they were brothers. That he hadn’t turned his back on Dean. That is _was_ them. Sam and Dean against the world.

But Sam hadn't said a word. He'd sent him bitch face #22 ( _I know I'm in the wrong, but fuck you if you think I'm ever going to admit it or apologise_ ) and had just left. Probably to go back to _Amelia_. 

As Dean watched Sam go, he tried to not hate humans. After all, his _job_ was to protect humans. But Amelia? He hated Amelia. She'd stolen his brother. She’d stopped Sam from doing his fucking _duty_ and finding Dean. 

Dean knew Sam made the choice. That he’d technically done what Dean had asked. Life your life, Dean told him. Everyone knew that meant you don’t stop until you find me! 

Dean knew he had to forgive Sam. But right now he couldn’t. Not right now. He just didn't know what to do. 

Walking to his bag, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey. Drinking this nightmare away seemed to be his best option. 

And he would have. If his phone hadn't started ringing. He'd grabbed it automatically. 

"What do you want, Sam? Because the only thing I want to hear is an apology."

There was a pause. Then a decidedly southern voice responded. "Things not going so well, brother?"

"Benny!" Dean breathed the word, shocked, really, at the warmth that flooded his body. He'd been so busy being so _angry_ at Sam, he hadn't even thought of his friend. He was simply a bone of contention between the two. 

Dean's embarrassment flavoured his voice. "Sorry, man. Just got caught up with stuff here. I shoulda called. How are you? Settled in? Doing ok?"

There was a pause. "I... I could do with your help, brother. It's harder than I thought. Things are..."

He didn't need to finish the sentence. Benny was the nicest vampire Dean had ever met. Hell, Benny was nicer than most people Dean had ever met. But he was still a vampire. Which meant Dean was Benny's modern day sponsor. 

"It's ok, Benny." Dean tried to soothe. "We knew it would be hard. Did you find a blood bank? D'you at least have a source of the fresh stuff?"

Benny's muffled laughter eased the tightness in Dean's stomach. "Yeah, brother. I have a source. But I..."

As Benny's voice faded, Dean waited. He'd learnt early on that prompting the man got them nowhere. 

"I need you, Dean. I... Can you come?"

Benny was telling the truth. Dean could hear the need in his voice. Despite that, Dean paused. 

While Benny was his friend, and he needed help, he was also two days drive away, and Sam... Sam wasn't going to be happy. 

In a way, that was what decided it. 

"Yeah, man. I can come. Can you hold out a couple of days? I'll drive as fast as I can, but you are pretty much as far away as you can get."

Benny laughed, and Dean smiled at the relief he could hear. "No problem, brother. I've been ok for a couple of weeks, a few more days makes no difference." Benny's voice became serious again. "Thank you, brother. I mean it. I... It's all..."

Dean cut him off. "It's fine, Benny. I understand. And I’m sorry I haven’t checked in with you. It's pretty late, so I won't start until tomorrow. But rest up knowing I'm on my way. Ok?"

Goodbyes were said, and Dean dropped the phone. He needed to tell Sam. Scowling, he picked it up again. He had to do it tonight. He wasn’t angry enough – could never be angry enough – to just leave without a word. 

He’d never just leave Sam.

\--

Sam was staring at his phone. He should ring Dean. He should apologise. 

But. 

He wasn't sorry. Not in the way Dean wanted. 

Of course he was glad Dean was back. He loved his brother! But Dean had told him to make a fresh start, live a normal life if he disappeared. And now he was angry Sam did what he said? 

"Fucking hypocrite," he quietly muttered under his breath. 

Obviously not quietly enough. Amelia's arms were around him and a kiss pressed against his temple. 

"Who's the hypocrite?"

Sam pulled her in for a kiss. He didn't really want to answer that. Amelia knew nothing of his previous life – for a damned good reason. Plus, he was trying to leave it all behind. 

All she knew was his brother had unexpectedly turned up. And it didn't seem good. 

"Dean."

Yep. There was the face. The _I know he's your brother so I won't say anything, but deal with your shit, Sam, we don't need that in our life._ Before she could say anything, his phone starting ringing. Glancing at it, Dean's name lit up. 

“It’s Dean.”

Pursing her lips, Amelia glared at the phone, but didn't say anything. 

Sam sighed. He needed to deal with this.

"Dean."

There was a pause. Maybe Dean hadn't expected Sam to answer the phone? Sam wasn't that immature. 

That would be Dean.

"Sammy. I have to go away for a bit. Shouldn’t be longer than a week."

"What? Why?"

The pause was longer this time. Sam felt his blood start to boil. 

"Benny... he..."

"I fucking knew it!" Sam was practically shouting, before he pulled himself together. Looking around, he was pleased to note Amelia wasn't in the room. 

"What the fuck, Dean? The minute I leave to deal with things in my life, you run off to your vampire?"

"Wait a minute, Sam! Benny needs me, he..."

"You know what. I don't care, Dean. I don't give a fuck about you and your lover. Go ride off into the sunset. It's not like I'm not trying to sort my life out now you're back!"

Even as the words left his mouth, Sam wished he could take them back. He _was_ glad Dean was back. And Dean _wasn't_ a problem to be fixed. Yes, things were complicated, but that wasn't Dean's fault. And even it was...

Sam's self-flagellation was interrupted by his irate brother. 

"Sort out your life? Sorry I'm such a fucking _imposition_. Why don't you..." There was a disgusted snort. "Fine, Sam. Sorry for disrupting your perfect life."

"Wait! Dean! That's not what I..."

But he was talking to silence. 

"Fuck!"

Sam threw his phone down. Cradling his head in his hands, he cursed. That was _not_ what he meant. Taking a deep breath, he sat up straight, and thought. He'd just give Dean a few days to cool off. What did he say? He'd be gone about a week? That was fine. That was enough time for the two of them to cool off. 

Picking up the phone, he stood and turned. Only to spy Amelia, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest. 

"I don't want to talk about it."

Pushing herself up, Amelia walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"Good. Neither do I. Because I don't want that brother of yours to cause any issue between us."

Sam knew a warning when he heard one. Sighing, he leaned into her, as he returned the hug. 

He knew when Dean returned he'd be leaving with him. 

\--

Furious, Dean grabbed everything he could see and threw it into his duffle. He'd intended on leaving in the morning, but there was no way he'd sleep now. May as well use that adrenalin to push through and get as far away from Sam as he could. (And if it happened to get him closer to Benny, well that was fine.)

He didn't remember checking out. He didn't remember getting into Baby and driving away. Hell, he didn't even remember going in the right direction. That was just blind luck. 

By breakfast time, Baby and the open roads had worked their magic. While it calmed him, it also caused more worry. Did this mean Sam was choosing his white picket fences over... well, to be fair, their life _was_ that of a criminal on the run. With no pay, no home, and no guarantee of safety. And he knew Sam would choose his suburban dream over 'the life'. The real question was would he choose it over Dean? Dean didn’t know if he wanted the answer.

He stared at his phone all through breakfast. Should he call Sam? Should he call Benny? Talking to Sam would lead to another fight. And Benny would just worry about him. That wouldn't do. Dean was supposed to be helping his friend, not the other way round. 

Throwing money on the table, he left. He'd keep driving. He was still too wound up to sleep. And hey he was ahead of schedule. He'd sleep when he was tired. 

\--

It sounded like Dean's car, his beloved Baby. Glancing at the calendar, Benny confirmed that is _was_ still Tuesday - albeit late Tuesday - and he wasn't expecting Dean til Thursday. A sniff of the air, however, indicated that it was Dean walking towards his door. 

Politely, Benny decided to wait for Dean to knock before opening the door. From the thumping on his front door, Dean wasn't in a great mood. 

"Welcome, bro- _cher_." 

Dean's flinch was enough to get Benny to change his words. So it was the brother then. Although his mouth tightened, Benny managed to keep his expression mild. He didn’t think much of the brother, Sam. Not that he’d met him, but Dean had rung him in drunken tears soon after he and Sam reunited. He'd rung back the next day, denying there was a problem, but vampires never forget. It was one of the ways they became old vampires. 

And now there was an obviously distressed hunter at his door flinching from the word 'brother'. It didn't take a smart man to put two and two together. 

"Come in, Dean. Wasn't expecting you until Thursday."

The words were mild, but Dean still scowled. "You know what Sammy thinks? He thinks we're fucking. Run off to your lover, he told me." Dean pushed past Benny, heading straight for the fridge. Opening the door he was greeted with bags of blood. But no beer. “What a fucking joke.”

Dean wasn’t even sure what he was referring to. Slamming the door, he turned to glare at Benny, who held up a warning hand. 

"Don't take that tone with me, Dean. You said you'd be here Thursday. I was going to buy beer tomorrow. But given the mood you're in, I sure am glad there's no booze in the house."

Dean turned his scowl to the floor. He knew he was being unfair. He said he be there Thursday. He was here now. _And_ he’d come here to help, not throw a tantrum in the kitchen. Slowly, he breathed in. He could calm down. He wasn’t pissed at Benny. Benny didn’t deserve this.

As Dean forced himself to relax, Benny eyed him. He wasn't sure what had gotten Dean more worked up: the fact that his brother was currently being a selfish ass, or that he thought that him and Dean were doing the dirty. 

Benny let his eyes drift over Dean's fine form. Dean was a pretty man. Which he knew: you'd have to be blind not to. In purgatory, Benny had had hours of watching Dean. Even in purgatory, the human had to sleep. 

So Benny had watched. To keep him safe, absolutely. But it had been no hardship to watch pretty lips slightly parted in sleep. Or to stare into intense green eyes, when he was awake. And of course there was Dean's perfect ass. Once Dean had trusted him to watch his back, Dean had taken the lead. That left Benny with the oftentimes enjoyable task of walking behind Dean. A smile ghosted his lips thinking about it. He'd love to take a bite of that juicy behind. 

That had been a real pleasure. Purgatory was so... washed out. Dean practically glowed with life. Dean’s eyes in particular reminded Benny of life topside. 

Fingers snapping in front of his face re-caught his attention. 

"Benny? Benny, man, where did you go?"

Licking his lips, Benny looked at the man in front of him. Dean looked worried, a hand drifting to his hip where his knife was. Not that Benny blamed him. He knew his eyes were glowing. He _could_ tell him it was bloodlust. It wouldn't be a total lie. He certainly felt lust. 

But Benny didn't want to lie to Dean. He wouldn’t. They forged their bond in Purgatory. There was a certain bleak truth there. But it was still truth. Benny wouldn’t sully their relationship with lies. That wasn’t what lay between he and Dean. 

"I've often thought about fucking you, _cher_."

\--

Dean’s mouth worked for a few moments before the words found their way out. In those few moments Benny looked at his mouth in a _very_ interested manner. 

"What? What do you mean?"

Although Benny's mouth face stayed placid, his eyes crinkled as if he was smiling. "I mean it was a great day when you trusted me to watch your back, _cher_. You do have a glorious ass."

\--

Jerking his head to the side, Dean avoided Benny’s eyes as he blushed and stared at the wall. In turn, Benny watched the flicker of thoughts across Dean's face. That wasn't disgust or rejection. More… uncertain interest? To push would be to frighten his prey. Benny knew this game. 

His patience paid off, as Dean's expression turned to one of serious consideration. 

"You want me to fuck you."

Benny’s fangs dropped "No, Dean. _I_ want to fuck _you_."

\--

Dean had never really considered Benny as a potential lover. Not even as a one night stand. For one thing they were in fucking _purgatory_. Mother fucking _purgatory_. It was all about survival (and finding Castiel…) not about checking out the friendly neighbourhood vampire. Dean had run on adrenaline and fear. There hadn’t been the time or inclination for dicking around.

And when they got back? Benny had proven himself, and earned his trust. With that trust came affection: Benny was a _brother_ , a trusted comrade. Not some quick fuck. So Dean had never even considered Benny like that. 

Now that Dean really looked at him, Benny was exactly the sort of man he went for. Broad, muscular, warm. And strong. Benny could definitely manhandle Dean. And Dean liked that. A lot. (And arms like that could hold you safe and close. Not that Dean ever thought about that.) He let his eyes wander down to the bulge in Benny’s pants. It was… more than adequate. Licking his lips, Dean kept his eyes on Benny’s crotch, enjoying the way Benny hardened under his stare. 

“You’ve thought about this.”

That was flattering. His lips curved in a pleased smile. Finally noticing the silence, Dean looked up, a question at the ready. A question stopped as Benny's mouth found his. 

Dean shivered as he felt Benny's teeth catch against his lip. He'd always loved danger. Before he could lose himself in the feel of Benny's mouth, the vampire pulled back, firm hands on his shoulders preventing Dean from chasing his lips. 

"I want this, _cher_. I want _you_. But you need to know, if we do this, we do it my way."

Dean blinked. What did that mean?

One hand remained on Dean's shoulder, pinning him on place, the other slipped down, to cup his denim covered ass. 

"First of all, we do this, it's because we _both_ want to, not because you're mad at your brother."

Scowling, Dean jerked his head in agreement. Fucking Sam, ruining fucking everything. Instead of kissing him again, Benny's hand tightened on his shoulder. Dean winced. 

"Words, Dean. When I ask you a question, you answer with words."

Nodding jerking again Dean replied, "Yeah. I want this, Benny." He thought about adding more, saying it wasn’t about Sam. But he really didn't want to talk about Sam right now. 

A sharp look, then Benny nodded. But _still_ didn't kiss Dean. And though Dean strained forward, there was nothing he could do, the strong arms holding him at arm’s length. 

"I said we do this my way, Dean."

Benny's voice was... firm. 

It made Dean feel kinda tingly, and it was with some surprise he could feel his cock start to fill. He wanted to melt against Benny, bare his throat (which was not something he ever thought he’d think around a vampire), and just give himself over to the pleasure the honeyed tones promised. 

But there would be no melting. Dean wasn’t so soft. 

"What the fuck, man? What does that even _mean_?"

He went for cocky, but it fell flat. Benny seemed to scent the air, before smiling at Dean, all fangs and dark eyes.

"It means, _cher_ , that you are going to be a good boy for me. When I tell you do something you do it. And we're both going to enjoy that. Don’t you want that, Dean? To be my good boy?"

\--

After a fucking uncomfortable conversation on safe wording (one which Benny refused to budge on), Dean wasn't so sure _enjoy_ was the right word. After stammering _Impala_ , Benny moved to cover his body, crowding him until his back hit the wall. Then he did nothing. Just looked at Dean until he vibrated with tension, and then he finally - _finally_ –kissed him, fangs pricking at his lips before his tongue pressed in, owning his mouth. At first Dean attempted to press into the kiss, pushing his tongue against Benny’s teasing. Benny had simply moved his hand to Dean’s hair, pulling back until Dean gasped under the onslaught, and simply allowed the vampire to control the kiss. 

It was different. _Very_ different. Dean was always in control. He _had_ to be. Had to protect everyone. But here… here he gave Benny permission to _take_. And it was hard to admit – even to himself – but he _wanted_ Benny to take. 

With that thought came a kind of peaceful acceptance. Benny was giving him this. A soft sigh later, and Dean went pliant beneath Benny’s, his mouth softening even further. 

Pulling back, Benny kept his hand on Dean’s head, keeping him in place. Dean’s eyes were glazed and his sweet mouth parted. He was beautiful, Benny thought, kissing along his throat, pausing to nibble on the pulse point. He’s been certain Dean would melt wonderfully. There was something about his tight control that just _begged_ to give it all up. 

Hopefully he would have Dean begging for other things before the night was through. 

Only through iron control did Benny stop himself rutting against Dean’s leg. There would be other times, times when he could rub himself to completion against Dean, feeling him writhe and moan beneath him. This time he wanted to make Dean scream.

Moving his hands to grip Dean’s wrists, he pressed them into the wall, on either side of his shoulders. 

“I want you to be still for me, _cher_. I want you to leave your hands here and don’t move. I’ll take care of you, you just need to do what you’re told. So can you stay still, Dean.”

Dean nodded frantically. He wanted Benny’s lips on him again. Anywhere. Everywhere. But Benny just looked at him, then pointedly at his wrists. 

“What do you do when I ask a question, _cher_.”

Dean sighed, but answered readily enough. “Answer. I can stay still, Benny.”

Dean wasn’t so sure he _could_. He was already quivering in anticipation and need. But he firmly pressed his wrists against the wall, hoping that anchoring at one point would help the rest of his body parts stay in place. 

He would do his best. 

Even when Benny’s mouth worked its way lower, stopping to suckle on his nipple, Dean did his utmost to stay still. But the moment fingers firmly pinched his other nipple, the twin sensations were too much for his body. Dean's hips thrust without his permission. 

More to the point, without _Benny’s_ permission.

Dean groaned as he blushed and looked away. He hadn’t meant to do that. Surely Benny got that? It was an accident? Silence filled the room until, discomforted, Dean glanced back at Benny, and was caught in the vampires stare.

"I asked you to stay still, _cher_.” The low growl sent a shiver through Dean. “If you can't do that I'm going to have to tie you down. Do I need to do that?"

Biting his lip, Dean thought it over. The thought of being tied up... it was hot. Like, he could probably just come just thinking about it, hot. And while he did trust Benny, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to be tied down... 

Benny could read Dean's uncertainty. He hid his smile, bringing Dean's hands up and dropping a kiss on each pulse point. He let his fangs drag across, felt the way his hunters’ heart starting beating harder. 

Of course he was excited. Dean was an adrenaline junkie who craved danger. Well, Benny could supply that.

But it would be at the hunter’s pace. 

"Ok. Dean. One warning. Next time you move I bind your hands."

Dean thought about that, then nodded shakily. He could do that. He was good at getting out of ropes if things got bad. 

Not liking the look on his face, Benny caught Dean’s chin, making the hunter look straight at him. "You ok, sweetheart? Remember, it gets too much, you just say your word and everything stops."

Dean just glared at him, and Benny chuckled before planting a kiss on his nose. "Ok then.” Then his voice got stern again. “I want you on the bed, _cher_. Hands and knees."

Despite Dean's posturing and glaring, he readily obeyed, shucking his clothes and almost tripping in his eagerness to get to the bed. Hands and knees meant he was getting that closer to having Benny fucking him. Something Dean was looking forward to. 

\--

This sight of Dean was also lovely, Benny mused. 

“Leg’s apart, Dean. A little further. Perfect!”

And it was. The spread of his legs naturally parted his cheeks, his little hole exposed to Benny’s greedy eye. First things first.

“Dean, have you ever fucked a man before?”

There was silence. A long silence. Ah, so he _was_ inexperienced. 

Licking his lips, he couldn’t help his toothy grin. Benny’s would be the first real cock buried in Dean’s delectable ass. He wanted to make this an experience Dean would never forget. An experience he would want to repeat. 

Shaking his head, Benny returned to the present, only to realise that Dean hadn’t answered. Well. He knew how to get answers out of nervous little boys. Glad that Dean couldn’t see his grin, Benny brought his hand down on Dean’s ass hard - twice. Once on each ass cheek. Dean’s pale cheeks took it well, and Benny admired his handprints. On the things he could do to that ass…

Focus! He told himself. You need to be focused for Dean. 

“When I ask a question, _cher_ , I expect you to answer it. It’s important. Not just because you like being my good boy, but for your _safety_ , Dean. If I don’t know what’s going on in that pretty head, I can’t look after you.”

It broke the mood. Benny knew it would, just like when he’d demanded a safe word from Dean earlier. But it also made Dean focus. Benny wanted this beautiful man’s permission. Maybe he hadn’t thought it through. There was still time for him to back out. Benny wasn’t a monster.

Rubbing the curve of Dean’s ass soothingly, Benny continued. “We don’t have to, _cher_. We can stop now and try again later, or not all.”

“But you want to do this.”

Benny cocked his head. Dean sounded uncertain… like he needed reassurance. Benny kissed Dean’s red behind. 

“Of course I do, Dean. But you’re very important to me. I value you more than a quick fuck – no matter how good. And if this is going to change our friendship then I don’t want to do it.” Benny was very firm on the matter. “No matter how much you wriggle that scrumptious ass in front of me.”

Dean rested his head on his arms. While Benny could appreciate the view, he still sat back, letting Dean work through it.

\--

Dean didn’t know what to think. 

He’d said he wanted Benny, that he wanted this. So why weren’t they fucking already? So Dean was a bit nervous. Did that matter? He’d feel better once Benny’s hands were on him, his cock in him. Couldn’t Benny see that?

He thought about that for long moment. And decided yes, Benny did know what Dean wanted. But he wouldn’t be Benny if he didn’t wait for Dean to be sure it was he wanted. Although he eschewed chick flick moments, Dean was pretty sure he loved Benny in that moment. 

Taking a deep breath, Dean told Benny, “Not… not a man.”

Oh? Benny licked his lips again. So the hunter had indulged in assplay and liked it. That was good. As he imagined Dean pushing a toy into his well lubed hole, Benny’s already hard cock throbbed with desire. Squeezing himself firmly, he fought for calm. He wasn’t coming until he was balls deep in Dean. 

“And what do you want right now, _cher_?”

Dean paused again, but the answer came more readily. “I want you to fuck me. I want your cock, and I want it now.”

Benny’s hand stopped its caress, and tightened warningly. “Is that how you ask?”

\--

Dean decided it was punishment. Nothing else could explain the slow methodical way Benny opened him up. One finger becoming two becoming three. He’d moaned and gasped and begged but Benny had maintained his slow and thorough ministrations. 

Dean _needed_. It too much and not enough, three fingers filling him, stretching him. What he really wanted was Benny’s cock, but he was determined not to beg. No matter how much his body shook, he focused on staying still, on not fucking back onto Benny’s wonderful fingers. 

He moaned again as Benny’s fingers grazed his prostate. It broke him. 

“Benny! Please! Please now… I’m ready. I’m ready. Please fuck me.”

Dean sounded almost frantic. Benny quickly removed his fingers, dropping a kiss at the base of Dean’s spine.

“You’ve been so good, Dean, so good for me.”

Soon the blunt head of Benny’s cock was pushing at Dean. 

“Relax, sweetheart. Just relax.”

Dean growled quietly. That’s what Benny had been saying from the moment he touched his hole. Dean was fucking relaxed! 

Benny pushed slowly, letting Dean adjust, but more luxuriating in the tight caress of Dean’s inner muscles. He was slow and steady – enjoying the squirming, and fluttering - but he didn’t stop until he was snug against Dean’s ass. 

“That’s all o’me, _cher_. Fuck – so perfect. Perfect fit. You feel so good, Dean!”

Dean panted. It was more of a stretch than he’d thought. But – “Feels good, Benny! Feels real good!”

He would never admit it, but he was glad Benny waited, warm and soothing behind him, in him! Filling him more than he’s ever been… and just… just _being_. 

Fuck – a thought struck him. Dean’s first man was _Benny_. That was… that was pretty special actually. His belly tightened in pleasure. It tightened other things he realised, as he listened to Benny’s low growl of appreciation.

“Dean! Don’t want to be doin’ that unless you want me to come before I fuck you senseless.”

Dean’s stomach clenched again. 

\--

Benny wasn’t sure what was going through Dean’s mind – but it seemed to be good. He waited, just enjoying the feel of Dean, watching as his back slowly relaxed. He leant over the hunter, resting his weight, letting himself sink that little bit deeper. Nuzzling at the base of his neck, Benny let his tongue lathe over Dean’s shoulder, teeth just pricking. 

It was enough, he told himself, as he licked the red spot. It was enough to be buried balls deep in the hunter, he didn’t need the rest. 

But it was like Dean could read his mind. Turning his face with difficulty, he looked at the vampire out of the corner of his eye. 

“Benny, man. I came here to help you too. And… I trust you, Benny. I trust you to look after me.”

If Benny actually breathed, he would have stopped. He felt gratitude – and love – welling up within him. He wanted to turn the hunter over, wrap in his arms and kiss him softly and gently. 

What he did was raise his body so he could land a heavy swat on Dean’s pink backside. “That didn’t sound like begging, _cher_.”

It was the right thing to say. The slight tension Dean had been holding across his shoulders eased, and he smirked up at Benny. “Weren’t doing anything to beg for, Benny.”

Benny’s eyes flashed. “Is that so?”

Without warning Benny withdraw, until just the tip of his blunt cock held Dean open. Dean tensed, obviously waiting for the thrust that would send him deep again.

But Benny didn’t move. 

Dean wriggled, but the firm hands on his hips allowed no movement. 

“Benny…” he whined. 

Benny shot him a toothy grin. “That doesn’t sound like begging, _cher_.”

Dean’s ass clenched on the tip of Benny’s cock. Fuck it! He was ready. He wanted it. And if begging was what it took… 

“Benny – please. Need you in me, need you filling me up with your cock. Want you to stretch me, come in me, fill me up even more. Please!”

As begging went, it sucked. As Dean’s begging went, well, Benny wasn’t going to ask for anything else. Grasping Dean’s hips (adding more bruises. My bruises, he thought possessively), he pulled Dean back as he thrust forward until his hips rested snuggly against Dean’s ass. 

“That what you need, _cher_?”

Dean’s garbled response was music to his ears. He snapped his hips back, revelling in the way Dean scrambled for purchase against the sheets, body rocked forward with the strength of his thrusts. Benny was already on a high. Dean had given him something special. It was something he would treasure always. As he thrust forward again, his ears pricked up at Dean’s muffled cry, his body shaking as waves of pleasure wracked his body. 

“Oh you beautiful boy,” Benny murmured. “Knew you were made for cock. Coming untouched the very first time? Such a beautiful slut, Dean.”

As Benny rode our Dean’s orgasm, thrusting lazily into him, he licked his lips in anticipation. That wasn’t all Dean was giving him. 

Dean trusted him.

\--

He laid his body over Dean’s, feeling the smaller man shake as he rested his weight against him. 

“You’ve been so good, Dean. So very good to me.” He licked Dean’s shoulder. He’d bite there. Easy to hide from the prying eyes of brothers. 

He waiting until Dean went lax in his arms, at which point Benny thrust his hips forward, chasing his own orgasm. He’d already been so close, and Dean’s weak moans pushed him higher, until Benny felt his balls tighten, he dropped his mouth to Dean’s shoulder and bit, the sweet taste of blood melding with the sweet feel of his orgasm. 

Dean’s tight ass milked him, and Benny lazily lapped at Dean’s shoulder. Only when he felt his cock start to soften did he lick the bite mark, adding his coagulant, stemming the blood flow. Once the blood stopping running, Benny rested his head against Dean’s shoulder, feeling a dull throb of pride. He’d marked Dean. 

“ _Cher_. That was amazing. You were – are - amazing. Thank you. Thank you.”

Benny had more to say. So much more to say! But Dean wriggled under him, turning his head enough to slur, “Fucking tired, Benny. Save the romance for the morning.”

Chuckling, Benny turned the hunter in his arms, resting Dean’s head on his chest. Dean could sleep. Tonight, he would watch over the hunter. His hunter. 

\--

The soft kiss to his forehead, the whispered words of love, could have been a dream. But Dean didn’t think so. He was asleep before he had to deal with it. 

Wrapped up in Benny’s arms, Dean slept the best he had since he left purgatory. In his bag, his phone flashed a message. 

_Sorry. On my way. Text me address. I’ll see you and Benny soon._


End file.
